Love Or Sex
by 14Kitsune14
Summary: Sasuke is well known for sleeping around and Naruto wants to know what's more important to him, love or sex. SasuNaru. Please reveiw. I suck at summaries and this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God!! S-Sasuke!" He threw his head back as the raven-haired boy above him pushed into him for the last time, cumming all over Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke moaned as he felt the inner walls of the boy beneath him clench around him, causing him to cum as well. He slowly laid on his lover softly, nuzzling his neck with his face.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Kiba?"

"Tell me why you've slept with every guy in this villiage besides Naruto." He demanded.

He moved to look at Kiba in the eyes, glaring. "What's it matter to you?"

"He likes you and I like him and it kills me to have that innocent boy cry in my arms asking me why you won't even acknowledge him anymore."

"That's the only reason why you slept with me, isn't it?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Yeah, you bastard, that's the only reason why." Kiba glared at the boy above him resisting the urge to hit him. "Now tell me why."

He moved off of Kiba and sat next to him with his knees bent and his arms rested on them. "I don't have to tell you anything." He glared at the wall, getting annoyed with the brunette's persistence.

He quickly sat up and grabbed Sasuke's chin, making him look at him. "Tell me, damn it."

He only swatted Kiba's hand away and got up, getting dressed. He walked to the door and stopped, looking back at Kiba. "It's none of your business." He said before he walked out of the brunette's apartment.

Kiba growled as sasuke slammed his door shut, laying back down on his bed. "Sorry, Naruto."

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pants pockets, glaring at every little thing. He stopped and looked up at the sky as thunder sounded. "Great." 'Just my fucking luck.' He looked straight again and saw a blonde running towards him. The blonde bumped into him as he ran by.

He stopped to turn around and apologize. "Sorry." He then saw who it was and turned around, walking away with a saddened expression.

"Naruto."

Naruto froze and turned around slowly just as it began to rain.

"Do…Do you wanna hang out?"

His eyes widened slightly but returned to normal. "Today?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Um, alright." He said as he walked to him.

"Lets go to your place. It's closer."

"Uh, Right." He began walking with Sasuke. 'Why so suddenly like that? I was on my way to see Kiba but…I guess I could stop by some other time.'

'I wonder if Naruto really cries over the fact that I've had sex with every guy but I won't talk to him…Nah. Not Naruto, he never cries.' Sasuke thought to himself. He looked over at Naruto and was surprised to see that the younger boys head was hung low. "Naruto?" He asked as he stopped.

Naruto's head shot up as he stopped. "Yeah?"

"Do you go to Kiba telling him how upset you are about me not talking to you?"

His eyes widened at Sasuke's question but returned to normal as he put a fake smile on. "Of course not. It's none of my business what or who you do."

'He's faking it. Why do I feel bad though?' "Tell me the truth, dobe."

His eyes then held a very sad look in them as he answered. "Alright. I want to know why you won't talk to me but you're willing to have sex with all the other guys. You're the villiage slut, Sasuke." He looked up at Sasuke. "I'm sorry but I gotta go now." He started to walk away but Sasuke caught him by the wrist and pulled him back into a hug. He looked up but couldn't see Sasuke's eyes because of his hair. "Sasuke?"

"Villiage slut, huh? Is that what you think?"

"I…well, yeah. Why?" Then Sasuke's grip around Naruto tightened. "S-Sasuke?"

"The great Uchiha is just a slut now. Isn't that great?" He asked while laughing lightly.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

'Sasuke.' He slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and, unless his mind was playing tricks on him, it started to rain harder.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making your life even worse."

"Sasuke don't say that." He buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

He pulled Naruto closer, trying to get as close as humanly possible. "Naruto, you're the only one in this village that doesn't hate me."

"That's not true. All of the villagers like you."

"Not any of our peers, dobe. Face it; the great Uchiha is a _slut_. It's embarrassing."

"Sasuke!"

The sudden change in the blonde's voice made him jump.

"Stop it! Stop degrading yourself like this, please." He begged.

Sasuke felt a sting in his chest and without thinking he pushed Naruto back but made sure that he was still in his arms. He leaned forward and quickly claimed Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes widened but soon closed. He whimpered as Sasuke's tongue ran over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted.

Their tongues slid across each other's until the need to breath kicked in.

The looked at each other for a while before Sasuke spoke. "Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Sasuke, do you like me at all?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like me? Even a little? As a friend?"

"I…I honestly don't know, Naruto."

"Oh. Well, I have to go meet Kiba. We hung out enough, right?" He quickly moved out of Sasuke's grip and ran towards Kiba's apartment.

Sasuke turned and watched the young blonde run away from him; he winced as a sharp pain in his chest made itself know. He quickly grabbed his chest and looked up at the sky, blinking every time a raindrop hit his face. "Naruto." He whispered then began to walk to his place.

He ran all the way to Kiba's apartment and bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "So outta breath." He complained. After he got his breath back he knocked on the door only to have no answer. "Kiba?" He grabbed the knob and turned it, surprised to see it unlocked. He slowly walked in the dark room and whispered Kiba's name. He looked over at the bed and saw a figure there, assuming it was Kiba; he walked over.

"Hey, Kiba." He placed his hand on what looked like Kiba's hip and was surprised to feel skin. "Kiba?" He never knew Kiba to sleep in the nude. 'Huh. Maybe his boxers are down further in his hips. Yeah! That's it!' He slowly slid his hand down, innocently trying to find Kiba's boxers. He yelped as Kiba rolled over on his back, causing his hand to come in contact with Kiba's exposed member. "Uh, K-Kiba?"

Kiba's eyes snapped open and without thinking he grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him onto the bed. He quickly pinned Naruto beneath him. "N-Naruto? Oh! My bad! I thought you were someone else!" He said as a small blush appeared across his cheeks. 'Thank god it's so dark in here.'

"Oh. That's okay." He said slowly, blushing as well. "Um, why are you naked?"

His blush darkened and he quickly got off of Naruto, Covering himself with a sheet. "S-Sorry."

"Why are you naked then?" He asked again with a skeptical look on his face.

"Oh. Well, Naruto, I kind of slept with the Uchiha bastard." He looked off to the side, afraid that his little Naru-chan would be mad at him.

"What! Why?"

Kiba winced and looked at Naruto. "Like you, I also want to know why he won't talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I…well because…" 'Shit! C'mon! Think of an excuse. If he finds out you like him… Agggh!! Oooo!!' "Because I'm your best friend." He said with a small smile.

"Oh." He smiled back and quickly hugged the brunette sitting in front of him. "Thanks Kiba."

He was hugged so suddenly that the sheet he was using fell from around him without him noticing. He blushed and slowly hugged him back. "Naruto…" 'I'll love you more than that Uchiha could ever but you'll never know that.' He sighed sadly.

Naruto pulled back so that just his arms were around Kiba's neck. "Something wrong?"

His head snapped up. "Huh? Oh! No."

He smiled and looked down, blushing. "Um…K-Kiba."

Kiba looked down and blushed madly, eyes widening.

"K-Kiba?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are…are you hard?" He asked, looking up at Kiba's face.

"Um…I'm sorry."

"Kiba, do you like me?"

"No! Well, I mean you're my fr-"

"Kiba?"

He sighed and hung his head. "Might as well tell you now eh?" He laughed sadly. "I'm sorry Naru-chan."

"What are you sorry for? You're still my best friend!" Naruto shouted happily.

"What?"

"Yeah. Ya know I owe you." Naruto moved back and began kissing over Kiba's neck.

He gasped. "N-Naruto…what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna give you a blowjob." He said against Kiba's collarbone.

"N-Naruto! You…you don't have to do that!"

"I know. I want to Kiba." He said as he moved down to Kiba's chest, pushing him to lie on the bed. He gently blew against one of Kiba's nipples.

Kiba moaned and arched. "N-Naruto. If…if you're only going to give me a B/J then why the fore-play?"

"It's even more fun when I tease you." He smirked as he took one of Kiba's nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Naruto." He moaned loudly and watched as Naruto made his way to his stomach.

He moved one of his hands up to take the place of his mouth, earning a small gasp. He used his free hand to run up Kiba's thigh, smirking as he spread his legs. "Anxious?" Naruto asked in a seductive voice.

"Mmm…Yes." He bucked his hips as Naruto's hand moved closer to his erect member. 'Naruto, I love you.'

He removed his hand from Kiba's nipple and grabbed his hips, licking at the pre-cum seeping from the head of his member.

"Ah! N-Naru-to. More."

"Beg."

"What?!"

"Beg."

"Ugh…Please."

"Please what, Kiba?" He asked while wrapping his hand around him, slowly running his thumb over the head of it.

"Please suck me off!" He gasped.

He smirked. "I like it when you beg." He said before taking the head in his mouth sucking hard.

"Oh god. N-Naruto." Kiba quickly grabbed a fist full of the blonde's hair, bucking his hips.

He smirked around Kiba and took all of him in, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh, Fuck!!"

He bobbed his head up and down, moving a hand to play with his balls.

Kiba moaned loudly and turned his head to the side. 'Who would've thought Naruto was this good at giving blowjobs?'

Naruto deep throated him quickly and he felt Kiba tense, sucking hard.

"F-Fuck! N-Naruto…I-I think…I'm…g-gon- Naruto!!!" He threw his head back and bucked his hips up, cumming in Naruto's mouth.

He quickly swallowed what he could but some still made it's way down his chin. He slowly moved back up to lay on Kiba's panting frame. "Good?" He asked innocently.

He opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed and nodded. He noticed the cum on Naruto's chin and leaned up, licking it off. Grabbing the blonde's chin, he kissed Naruto passionately.

Naruto gladly returned the kiss. "Well, Kiba, hate to blow and run but I gotta get back home." He kissed him one last time and walked out, waving.

He sat up and blinked a few times. A smile graced his lips and he soon began laughing. "Ahhh. Naruto." He laid back down, smiling up at the ceiling.

He opened the door to his house and walked over to his couch, lying down. "I don't car if it gets wet." He said to the empty room. He squirmed a little, uncomfortable in the wet clothing. "Damn it." He got up and quickly rid himself of his shirt and pants, randomly tossing them on the hard wood floor. He laid back down and sighed, closing his eyes.

He tossed and turned in his bed, sitting up quickly. "What the…" 'Why can't I get comfortable?' He thought about what Naruto had said earlier. 'I wonder if he went to Kiba's…I mean he didn't go in the direction of his place. If he did go I wonder if Naruto told him that I kissed him…or about what Naruto had said…' "Slut." He said softly and looked down at his hands in his lap, clenching them shut. 'Maybe I should go see him.' He sighed and quickly flung the blankets off of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto moaned as a knock resounded through his small house. "Coming," he said weakly and slid off the couch onto the floor, hitting his head. "Ow!" Another knock. "Coming!" he said firmly and stood up, making his way to the door. He quickly opened it and was about to ask what the fuck the person wanted until he saw it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, Dobe."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly confused by the unexpected visit.

"God. This is gonna sound so childish," he said as he looked off to the side.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't sleep," he murmured. "Could I possibly stay the night?"

"Uh, sure," he said and turned around, walking back to the couch.

Sasuke walked in and closed the door, also making his way to the couch. "So, do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, no. When I got home I laid on here and it got wet so you can sleep in my bed if ya want."

"Oh, is that why you're only wearing your boxers?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

His eyes widened and he blushed madly. "Uh, yeah." 'How could I have forgotten I took my clothes off!?' He quickly gathered up his wet clothes and tossed them into the clothes hamper. "I'm gonna go get some clothes on, I'll be right back," he said as he started towards the stairs but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a hug even though he wasn't facing the raven-haired boy.

"I like you like that though."

'I can't allow myself to like him if he isn't going to return my feelings…even if it hurts.' "Sasuke let go of me," he said softly.

"Why?"

He bit his lip, thinking of an excuse. "I have a boyfriend."

His eyes widened and he quickly spun Naruto around, grabbing his shoulders tightly. "Who?" he demanded.

"Ow. Sasuke, you're hurting me," he said as he winced.

He tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Who is it?"

"Kiba! Now let go!" He quickly pulled himself from Sasuke's grip and ran up the stairs.

Sasuke ran up after him and pushed his foot in between the door and the doorframe, as Naruto was about to slam it shut.

"Move your foot!" Naruto said as he closed the door on Sasuke's foot again.

He winced but kept his foot there. "No."

He went to shut it again but this time Sasuke caught it with his hand and pushed it open, causing him to fall onto the floor.

He walked in as Naruto was standing up. "When?"

"What?"

"Since when, before or after the kiss?"

"After," he answered slowly.

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you, he notices when I'm sad even if I'm not crying, he acknowledges me, and he loves me!" he said, trying not to sound sad. 'Is this wrong? I love him but he doesn't seem to want love. Am I doing the right thing?'

'Don't worry, kit. You're not in the wrong here, he is. If you love him and he doesn't return the feelings then you have all the rights in the world to be doing this.'

'You're right. Thanks.'

"He also doesn't go around sleeping with every guy he knows!"

"Shut up," he said with his head hung low.

'Now, Kit, don't overdo it.'

"He hasn't randomly stopped talking to me and he's not the villiage slu-" His sentence was cut off as a hand connected with his left cheek. He fell to the floor holding his cheek, in shock.

"I said shut up!" He looked up and Naruto could see the tears that were streaming from the usually emotionless Uchiha. He backed up against a wall and slid down it until he was sitting with his knees against his chest. He hid his face in his hands as uncontrollable sobs shook his lithe form.

'He hit me and now he's crying?'

'I told you not to over do it.'

'You told me I wasn't in the wrong and that he deserved this though!'

'I did, but there is something you're not seeing. Something he's hiding.'

'What should I do then?'

'_What do you want to do?'_

'I want to comfort him. This is the first time I've seen him cry, I don't like it.'

'Do what you want, Kit, do what you want.' The nine tails voice faded into the back of Naruto's mind.

He slowly moved over to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke, please stop crying."

"Wh-why?"

"I hate seeing you like this," he said as tears began to fill his own eyes. "Please," he quickly hugged the raven-haired boy tightly. "I don't want to see you cry because of me." He felt tears leave his eyes as he hugged the older boy closer to him.

"Naruto," he slowly wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. "Why are you hugging me?"

"What do you mean?" He said as he laid his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, loosening his grip around him.

"I thought you said that you have a boyfriend?"

He giggled lightly. "And _I_ thought I was a bad liar."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. Kiba's not my boyfriend."

"Why'd you tell me that then?"

He pulled back from Sasuke completely, smiling sadly. "I love you but you don't seem to love me back…and…it hurts. It hurts a lot." He said as he looked off to the side, tears filling his eyes yet again.

'Naruto…' "Sorry," He said and gently bit his bottom lip.

He slowly shook his head and looked back at the raven-haired shinobi. "Wanna go to sleep now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

They both stood up and made their way to the small bed.

Sasuke jumped as Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll be uncomfortable in those wet clothes, wouldn't you?"

He turned around and took his shirt off, along with his shorts. "I can do it myself," he said as he lay on the bed, covering himself.

Naruto also lay on the bed and covered himself, whispering a soft 'goodnight' to Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Naruto." He replied.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to an empty bed. "Naruto?" He outstretched an arm to feel the spot beside him. He moaned lightly and sat up. 'Where the hell is he?'

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and a smiling blonde appeared.

"Hungry?"

"A little. Why?"

"I made breakfast."

"If it's ramen I don't want any."

"Well, it's _not_ ramen."

"Wow. The Dobe cooks something other than noodles." He smirked.

"Oi," He shouted and glared at the raven-haired boy sitting on his bed. "Get dressed," he said as he tossed Sasuke's clothes to him.

"They're hot?" He looked over at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I washed and dried them for you," he said and smiled. "Hurry up, okay." He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

'That boy…' He smiled and hopped off the bed, quickly dressing as the smell of food reached his nose. He made his way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"I hope you like pancakes 'cause I'm not making anything special for you," he said with his back turned towards the Uchiha heir, still cooking a couple of pancakes. "Eat before they get cold, Teme."

"Bossy much?" he said as he pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down and helping himself to the stack of pancakes in front of him.

Naruto turned around and placed the rest of the pancakes on the table, sighing.

"What? Not eating?"

"Already did, Teme. In case you haven't noticed it's one in the after noon."

Sasuke almost choked on the bite of pancake he was currently chewing. "One? Really?"

"Geez," he said as he put his hand on his hip. "Yes, really."

He couldn't help but smirk at how Naruto looked right now. He had a frilly apron on, his hair was more messy than usual, he had a bit of pancake mix on his left cheek, _and_ he had his hand on his hip. "God you look like a fucking wife."

"What!" He shouted.

Sasuke actually smiled and laughed at the blonde in front of him. He sighed and stood up, making his way to Naruto. "Thanks, Dobe, but I'm gonna go now." He brought his hand up and brushed the back of his fingers against the blondes jaw line. "Bye," he said and quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek before leaving.

Naruto stood there in a state of shock. 'He just…what the hell?'

He shoved his hands into his pockets like he always did and began walking down the street, smiling. He was unusually happy today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

Chapter three should be up soon. It's super long. I'd really like reviews telling me if this story is okay or not. Constructive critisism is needed: )


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Kiba, he's just been coming over and acting weird lately," he said into the phone while he lay on his bed, flipping through a random magazine.

"What do you mean he's been acting weird lately?"

"He's been acting nice, he's also been acting really sentimental, too."

"Sentimental?"

"Yeah like he'll kiss my cheek and touch my face gently. He even runs his hands through my hair!"

"I'd say he's improved then, Naruto."

" I know but… it's just so weird."

"Well, it's for the be-"

"Shit! Hate to cut you off Kiba, but he's here. Gotta go." He quickly hung up the phone as he heard the door to his house open and close.

"Naruto?"

"Up stairs!" He called.

He ran up the stairs to Naruto's room and stood in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dobe."

"Yeah, Teme?" he said, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

There was a small pause before Sasuke made his way to the bed and crawled on it, crawling over Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, questioningly. "Sasuke?"

"Flip over."

He didn't object just did as Sasuke said. "What is it?"

"I want you."

"Wh-what?" He asked, extremely shocked.

"Let me take you." He leaned down and nipped at Naruto's ear. "I want to fuck you senseless."

That made unwanted shivers run down his spine and also made him involuntarily arch his back. "S-Sasuke?"

He didn't answer, only ran a hand down the blonde's covered chest and kissed along his neck.

"No. Sasuke, stop," he said as he grabbed his wrist. "I don't want it…"

"Don't tell me that. I know you want this."

"Not if it's going to be some fling," he said, his voice laced with sadness. "I want to mean something to you, not just another fuck." He moved out from under Sasuke and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke starred at him. "I don't get it."

"What's there not to get, Sasuke?"

"All of it. What's with you and 'meaning something'?" he said as he moved into a sitting position, looking at Naruto's back.

"Sasuke, I'd rather kill myself than just fuck you and have it not mean anything to you."

"Why?"

"I've told you before, I love you." He moved back onto the bed and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

He paused for a minute before speaking. "Does it still hurt?"

"What?" he asked and pulled back far enough so that his arms were still wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Does it still hurt that I…" He looked off to the side. "I still don't love you?"

"It hurts more each day."

He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes in thought. "I haven't had sex in three days Naruto…can't we, please?" he asked, almost desperately.

Naruto laughed sadly and moved off the bed completely, causing Sasuke to open his eyes. "No."

Sasuke got pissed at that moment and got off the bed as well, walking up behind Naruto just to say "Fine. I'll go find someone else to _fuck_." He made sure to bump into Naruto as he walked by him and out the door.

He fell to his knees as Sasuke left. 'I'll go find someone else to fuck.' Rung in his head as he began crying.

After he walked out of Naruto's house he did exactly what he said he was going to do. "That little fucker," he said as he walked down the street alone. "I can't believe he said 'no'." At that moment he saw Neji Hyuuga leaning up against a wall, smirking. 'He'll do.'

"Uchiha," Neji said as Sasuke stopped in front of him. "Want something?"

"You," he said quickly.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm seme."

"What?"

"You heard me. That's the only way you'll get off because I'm pretty sure that you don't feel like walking around trying to find someone else to fuck, right?"

Sasuke only glared. "Fuck you."

Neji smirked. "Deal or not?"

He growled and mumbled a 'yes'. 'Damn him for being right. I just want to get off.'

"Your place then?"

He didn't answer, only began walking towards the Uchiha estate, Neji following closely.

He got off the floor after a while of crying and called Kiba back.

"Naruto?"

"K-Kiba…"

"Are you crying?"

"I was."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"S-Sasuke…" He began crying again.

"Naruto, calm down and tell me what happened."

Naruto told Kiba the whole story and Kiba flipped out.

"That asshole!! He needs to fucking die!"

"Kiba, please don't say that." He sobbed.

Kiba sighed. "Alright. Sorry."

"It's fine."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Neji were making out on Sasuke's bed.

Neji slowly pulled back from the kiss and quickly got rid of both his shirt and Sasuke's, kissing over his collarbone to his nipple.

"Just get on with it," he said as he quickly undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He lay on his bed, legs spread wide. "Fuck me and get it over with."

He stripped naked and looked at Sasuke. "Impatient?"

"No just pissed. Now hurry up, the lube is right there," he said, pointing to the nightstand by the bed.

"Alright." He reached over and grabbed the small bottle, coating his fingers with it. He traced the puckered entrance with his pointer finger first. "This is your first time being uke, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, slightly hoarse from Neji's actions. "Hurry."

He sighed and shook his head but he pushed his finger in Sasuke, feeling him shift.

"Fuck that feels weird." He squirmed a little more, trying to get use to the feeling of having something in him for once.

"It'll start to hurt after the second one," he said as he pulled his finger out a little ways and then pushed it back in.

Sasuke let his head fall back as the uncomfortable feeling began to disappear. 'Naruto…'

Neji pulled his finger back again and began working in the second one.

"Fuck!" He resisted the urge to sit up and pull Neji's fingers out of him. 'I need this.'

He sighed and leaned forward, grazing his lips over the head of Sasuke's weeping member. He heard Sasuke moan and he pushed his tongue through his lips, licking at the pre-cum seeping from the small slit on top of the head.

"Mmm…Naruto."

He paused. He didn't mind he said another person's name, hell he expected that, but he didn't expect it to be Naruto's name. He shrugged and continued as he pushed in a third finger.

"That hurts! What the hell!" he said as he moved onto his elbows, panting.

"I told you already that it would. It'll feel better, I promise." He pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go and Sasuke's back arched as he moaned. He smirked. 'Found it.' "Didn't I tell you?"

"Shut up…and do that again," he said breathlessly and lay back down on his bed as Neji pushed his fingers in again, hitting that same spot inside him. "Oh god! More."

Neji pulled his fingers out and heard Sasuke whimper at the loss while he coated his erection with the lube, positioning himself. "Ready?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and gripped the blankets tightly. 'This is gonna hurt.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

He pushed the tip in and grabbed one of Sasuke's legs, placing it on his shoulder.

"Damn it!" He grit his teeth and tensed, it hurt too much not to.

"Sasuke, you have to relax," he said hoarsly as he pushed into Sasuke's entrance more. "It'll hurt less if you just relax."

"Easier said…than done."

He grabbed Sasuke's neglected member and began slowly pumping, earning a small moan. "Relax."

Sasuke tried thinking of something besides the aching pain in his rear. 'Naruto…Naruto jerking me off. No. Sucking me off, that hot mouth around my throbbing erection and his small tongue swirling around the head.' He moaned as he closed his eyes. ' His lithe body under me, moaning and screaming as I pound into him. Fuck.' He moaned again as Neji's hand tightened around his erection.

"I'm in," He said as he forced himself not to move.

He opened his eyes and shifted slightly, trying to get use to having Neji inside of him. After a while the pain reduced to a small throb and he told Neji to move, which he did.

Neji slowly pulled back and pushed back into him, each thrust more deep than the one before until Sasuke cried out.

"There! Again!" He gripped the blankets beneath him and moaned loudly as Neji did it again. "Yes. Naruto, fuck me. Harder!"

'Why is it that he's thinking of Naruto?' He thought as he pushed into Sasuke harder like he was told. He stopped thinking as a familiar warmth took over his body. "Fuck…S-Sasuke."

"More. Yes!" He arched as he cried out again and again for Neji to give him more pleasure, although he was thinking of Naruto.

He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's member again and began jerking him off.

"N-Naruto, I'm c-cumming!" He shouted as he orgasmed for the first time that night.

Neji followed behind him as the inner walls of Sasuke clenched around him. "S-Sasuke!" He quickly pulled out of Sasuke and flopped down beside him.

Sasuke quickly came down from his sexual high and sat up, suddenly feeling extremely disgusted.

"God, you're such a slut, Uchiha." Neji murmured as he sat up as well.

'Slut.' Then he snapped. "Get out," he said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Get the fuck out!" He stood up, grabbing Neji's clothes and throwing them at him.

"Alright, alright. Let me get dress-"

"No! Now," He said as he pulled Neji off of the bed and out the door. He stood there for a minute before sitting on his bed. 'Naruto called me the same thing. What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought to himself as he starred at the floor. 'Naruto.' He stood up again and dressed quickly, walking out his front door right past Neji.

"Naruto he doesn't deserve you," he said as he hugged the crying boy tightly.

"Kiba, I don't…know what to do." He sobbed into his best friends chest.

"I know it hurts but you have to get ove-" His sentence was cut off when he heard a loud crash down stairs. "What the fuck?" He let go of Naruto. "Stay here."

"It's my house let me go with you," he said and stood up, walking past him before he could protest.

Kiba walked out onto the top of the stairs before Naruto did and his eyes widened, there stood Sasuke in the doorway. "What the fuck do you think _you're _doing here?" He asked in disgust.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked as he began walking up the stairs.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I need to talk to him," he said as he got to the top, facing Kiba. "Where is he?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the abrupt stop but more will be comming! Promise! I'm also sorry it took so long to post this. Please remember to reveiw. I would really like everyones help in getting better!  
Leah


	4. Chapter 4

Story Re-cap:

_Kiba walked out onto the top of the stairs before Naruto did and his eyes widened, there stood Sasuke in the doorway. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" He asked in disgust._

_"Where is Naruto?" He asked as he began walking up the stairs._

_"Why do you wanna know?"_

_"I need to talk to him," he said as he got to the top, facing Kiba. "Where is he?"_

Chapter: 4

"It's okay, Kiba," he said quietly.

He looked over towards the bedroom door and saw Naruto starring at Sasuke. "But Nar-"

"I said it's okay," he said more sternly before looking over at him. "Please leave. I'll be okay."

Kiba sighed and looked at Sasuke. "If he comes to me one more time, crying…I'll kill you," he said as he walked by.

Sasuke starred at Naruto. "My fault again, eh?"

"I suppose," he said as he turned and walked back to his bed.

He quickly followed him. "Naruto, I need to talk to you."

"About what? You made your feelings quite clear," he said as Sasuke sat beside him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Damn it. I just had sex with Neji a-"

He looked over at the raven-haired boy and yelled, "I don't want to hear about whom you just fucked, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"No, it's not that!" He put his hand over Naruto's and the blonde's expression softened a little.

"What is it then?"

"I was on bottom for once but the thing is I wasn't thinking about Neji. Hell, I wasn't even saying Neji's name." He laughed lightly.

"I really don't see your point, Sasuke."

"I was thinking of you!" He blurted out and looked away with a small blush.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

He lowered his head so that his hair was covering his face. "I was thinking of you the whole time. After I left here, you were all I thought about."

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he answered softly while still hiding his face.

"What's more important to you?"

"Huh?" This time he did look over at Naruto.

"Love or sex, Sasuke?"

"I…" He slowly removed his hand from Naruto's and placed it on his forehead, rubbing it gently. "I really don't know." He shook his head. "God, I really…Naruto…I don't know." He lay back on Naruto's bed with a saddened expression.

He sighed and moved so that he could rest his head on Sasuke's chest. "I wish you did."

He lay there just enjoying the blonde's touch before saying anything. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What's more important to you?"

"Love hands down."

'Naruto…' He sighed and closed his eyes. 'I like being with him, I feel bad for everything I've done that's hurt him, I hate seeing him sad. Do I love him?'

"I love you, Sasuke." He whispered before removing his head from his warm chest. "If you want you can stay here again, I won't make you leave." He turned away from him and covered up, closing his eyes.

"Naruto, Naruto…"

He rolled back over to face him. "Wha-" His sentence was cut off as a pair of lips claimed his softly. His eyes widened and he pulled back. "Sasuke, I already told you that I don't want t-"

"To be another random fuck. I know. I'm trying to figure something out though…could you help me?"

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"I'll tell you after I find out. Please?"

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Please, kiss me," he begged. "This is how I'll find out the answer to my own question."

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Fine but you have to tell me what it is that you're trying to figure out afterwards, 'Kay?"

"'Kay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Naruto," he said softly.

He slowly leaned forward so that just their lips were touching and Sasuke closed the small gap. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Sasuke ran his hand to the back of Naruto's head, pushing him closer and running his tongue along his bottom lip.

He parted his lips slightly, allowing Sasuke to push his tongue into his mouth. He moaned as Sasuke's tongue slid over his and explored his mouth.

When they finally pulled back, both were panting harshly. "Gonna tell…me?"

He nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to know if I love you or not."

"That's why you wanted me to kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you know or not?"

"I don't know," he said and hung his head like before. "Maybe you were right before."

"What?"

"You were right before."

"When?"

"When you said that I'm just 'the villiage slut'," He said and looked over at Naruto with sad eyes.

"No. Look, I just said that because I was upset," he said as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're not all that bad." He smiled and closed his eyes, hugging Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto," he said lightly, resting his head on the blonde's. "Thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"Accepting me. That means a lot to me," he said as he moved away from the younger teen and lay down onto the bed, sighing. "No one else looks at me with respect anymore, to them I'm just someone they can get a quick fuck out of for free." He closed his eyes as tears began to fill his eyes. "You're the only one that wants me to mean something to you and you're the only one that wants to mean something to me."

"Sasuke," he said as he sat there looking at the raven-haired boy, taking in everything he was saying. "You mean a lot to me Sasuke, even if you do sleep with every guy we know." He looked down at his hands, which were currently in his lap. "I miss being close to you like we were when we were kids."

"I miss that, too."

"Then why can't you try? Try to pick love over sex. Try to have a relationship with me, maybe?" he asked shyly as a blush spread across his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke sat up quickly and looked at Naruto. "Wh-what?"

"Um, maybe if we were to date for a little bit you'd know how you feel. I don't know, it was a dumb suggestion anyway," he said, seeing as how Sasuke didn't reply.

"No, no! That's not why I said what."

"Then, why?"

"I…I didn't know if you were serious or not. To be honest, I've never had a relationship with a guy before. I've slept with them, yeah but never had an actual relationship."

"Oh. Well, would you like to try?" He looked off to the side, afraid of denial.

"Love to," Sasuke said bluntly, smiling as the blonde sitting next to him looked back at him with a shocked expression.

Naruto quickly smiled and lunged at Sasuke, hugging him. "Thanks."

"Hm, thank _you_." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. 'How do I feel when I'm around Naruto?' He mentally asked himself, pausing. 'He makes me happy, he makes me feel like I'm something other than the slut everyone's convinced me I am…My heart beats faster when he hugs me. Naruto means so much to me…maybe I do love him.' He looked at the blonde in his arms and smiled before kissing his forehead gently. "Good night Naru-chan," he said as he pulled him closer.

He smiled against Sasuke's chest. "Good night, Sasuke," he said as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke sighed as he held Naruto. 'Maybe I do really love this baka.' He laughed lightly at himself and closed his eyes, also falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this chapter was okay. I only intended for this to be four chapters long but it looks like there is gonna be a fifth, hope noone minds.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke woke the next morning and let out a yawn. He reached out his arm to feel for Naruto who wasn't there; letting out a sigh he sat up and stretched his arms out above his head. He looked at the empty space beside him on the bed and let out another sigh, looking down at his ruffled clothes.

"Man I need a shower." He said as he shook his head, moving off the bed and taking off his shirt. 'Better ask Naruto if he could wash my clothes while I am.' He headed towards the bedroom door and opened it, making his way down stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Naruto with a cup of ramen. "Breakfast?" he asked motioning towards the cup in Naruto's hand.

Naruto just let out a huff. "Yes. You're not eating it so don't complain." He turned his back towards Sasuke as the raven-haired boy made his way over to him.

"Oh, come on now. Don't pout." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "hey, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"I don't know, are you gonna complain about me eating ramen?" He said, looking over his shoulder slightly.

He let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Eat all the ramen you want."

"Hm…okay. What is it you want me to do?"

"Could you possibly wash my clothes while I'm in the shower?"

"Yeah, I suppose but," He paused for a brief second, "do you think we could get a shower together?"

As soon as Naruto asked that a 'red light' went off in Sasuke's mind. 'That might not be such a good idea…but how could I tell Naruto no?' He let out a sigh "Sure, I don't see why not. You'll put my clothes in before we get in the shower?"

"Yes, I will." He said as he spun around, putting the cup of ramen on the counter to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck.

He let out a small sigh against Naruto's neck, talking against it as well "you realize that this just might be a bad idea?"

Naruto pulled back to look at Sasuke. "I know but I want to see how much control you have."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're not serious…you can't be."

He nodded his head. "I just want to see and maybe, if you're good, you'll get something for it."

He swallowed hard and shook his head slightly. "L-Like what?"

"Be good and you'll see." he moved a hand up to Sasuke's face and poked his nose with his pointer finger, moving both hands down to undo his shorts.

"Naruto, I can do that."

"I know but, like I said, I want to see how much control you have." Just then the blonde smiled and held on to the waist band of Sasuke's shorts, squatting down in front of the older teen. He looked up at Sasuke and said "be good." before moving to unzip Sasuke's shorts with his teeth, working the zipper all the way down he moved to unbutton his shorts. With some difficulty he worked the button free and quickly yanked Sasuke's shorts down, slowly running his hands up Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke took in a staggering breath and refrained from looking down which was hard when he felt Naruto's hot breath against his stomach. Seeing as how he was already hard and they haven't even made it to the bathroom he didn't know how much more he could take. He felt Naruto running his hands up his legs and he, without thinking, looked down. 'Big mistake.' Sasuke thought to himself as his knees grew weak. "N-Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto answered and looked up innocently.

"C-Could you give a break until we get into the bathroom at least? Please."

He bit his bottom lip gently, thinking. He let out a sigh in defeat. "I suppose I could do that." he stood up slowly. "Step out of your shorts silly." He said with a smile.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head, moving out of his shorts. He watched as Naruto picked them up and began walking to the stairs.

Sasuke quickly followed. 'This isn't going to be good…not at all.' He followed Naruto all the way to the bedroom. After Naruto grabbed his shirt off the bed, the blonde turned towards him.

"Well, I'm going to go put these in real quick. Why don't you run the water?"

All he could do was nod. He watched as Naruto walked out of the bedroom, sighing he made his way to the bathroom. He began running the water, trying to equal out the hot and cold. He quickly stood up straight as he heard the door close, jumping slightly. He looked over to see none other than Naruto. "Naruto, Jesus, don't sca-" He stopped in mid-sentence for the blonde haired boy standing a foot away, wasn't wearing a single thing. He quickly looked away as the familiar feeling he had in the kitchen moments ago, came rushing back.

"The water ready?" The blonde said as he made his way closer to the raven-haired teen. He bent over right next to Sasuke to feel the temperature of the water, making a small satisfied noise.

'oh shit.' Was all Sasuke could think as he watched the blonde bend over in front of him. He shook his head slightly, fighting off the want to look over Naruto's naked body. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, grabbing the waistline of his boxers. "Hey, Naruto, um, you forgot to put these in too." He said slowly as he pushed his boxers down, stepping out of them and picking them up.

Naruto stood up and spun around. "oh. Ok." He said with a small smile as he took Sasuke's boxers, turning to walk out of the bathroom.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk out of the bathroom, quickly turning the shower on once he was out of view. He moved into the shower quickly, not wanting to see Naruto once he walked back in. He let a sigh out and moved to rest his head on one of the shower walls. "This is _not_ going to be easy." He said quietly to himself. He shook his head against the shower wall and moved his head back so the water ran over his face, after closing his eyes. He moved his head back to the wall and wiped away at the water on his face with his hands before turning to let the water run down his back. He tilted his head back so the water was hitting the top of his head as well as his back before opening his eyes.

"Holy shit!" he shouted and fell to the shower floor.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he squatted down so he was face-to-face with the older teen.

"When did you get in here? I didn't hear the door or anything…" He said in disbelief and shock, still sitting on the shower floor.

Naruto chuckled lightly and stood up, holding out a hand for Sasuke. "I've only been in here for about 3o seconds." He said as he helped Sasuke stand. "Now, you're not gonna fall on me again are you?" he said with a small laugh.

He took a minute to get his thoughts straight before answering. "No. Stop scaring me and I wouldn't fall." He said, pouting slightly due to the fact that he was taken of guard.

He couldn't help but laugh, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck in a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry. Don't pout." He said with yet another laugh, moving himself closer.

It was then that Sasuke remembered why taking a shower with Naruto was a bad idea. 'Seriously?!' he thought to himself as he felt himself begin to grow hard again. He cleared his throat and pushed Naruto away from him slightly. "hey, uh, can u hand me the shampoo?"

"No." Naruto said bluntly, keeping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I need to get wet. So, you need to switch me spots."

He groaned slightly and nodded. "Fine. Switch me." He said as he turned to his right.

Naruto smile and he intentionally got as close to Sasuke as he possibly could, making sure to move against him as they switched spots. 'I feel kind of bad about this…but it's fun.' He thought as he held back a small laugh.

He groaned again but this time for a different reason. He looked up towards the ceiling slightly, closing his eyes as he quickly continued to move by Naruto. He swallowed hard and let out a small sigh as he finally made it by the blonde. He bent over to reach for the shampoo on the edge of the bathtub. He then let out a yelp and stood straight, spinning around all in the same motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took so long but there will be a chapter 6 =]. I promise

that will be posted a lot sooner than this one was. Please review. And

thanks for your patience. 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm baaaack! Thanks to an awesome friend I can keep this story updated. I hope nobody hates me for not being able to keep it updated! I'm sorry! 

Sasuke stood at the end of the shower and starred at the younger teen in utter disbelief, panting lightly from the sudden twirl he had just done. His brows were furrowed and his mouth opened and closed continuously, at a complete loss for words for what had just happened. 'Did he really just...' Sasuke thought as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He slowly leaned back against the side wall and slid down until he was sitting on the shower floor, all the while not taking his charcoal black eyes off the blond. 

He gave a small, nervous laugh as a light crimson red spread across his cheeks. He slowly turned his gaze to the side and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, not quite sure what to say. The action to reach out and poke at Sasuke's entrance as he was bent over was a very involuntary one. Naruto swallowed hard to try and remove the lump in his throat before quietly speaking. 

"I-I just...I w-wanted..." he took a deep breath and sighed, giving up on trying to explain what had come over him. "I'm sorry." He said as he slowly removed his hand from the back of his neck, closing his eyes suddenly feeling extremely ashamed and embarrassed. He bit his bottom lip and started chewing on it lightly, the action somewhat comforting to him. He sighed again as he opened his eyes and released his lip, waiting for Sasuke to say something, anything, instead of just starring at him. 

"You know what, I'm just going to let you get a shower by yourself. I'm sorry. I knew this was a bad idea." he said and slowly started to move the shower curtain to get out when he was suddenly embraced from behind by a pair of strong arms, trapping his arms at his side in the embrace. He gasped in surprise and slowly turned his head to look over his right shoulder, having his gaze met by the older teens. He let shower curtain fall from his finger tips, suddenly feeling electrified by the look in the sleek black eyes that starred back at him. 

"S-Sasuke...?" 

"Don't." Sasuke replied huskily, his voice barely above a whisper. He turned his head to start kissing at Naruto's tan neck, flicking his tounge out on occasion to taste the boys skin. "Stay, Naruto." He honestly wasn't offended by what Naruto had done, just surprised. The blond had caught him off guard and now that what happened had fully sunk in, Sasuke was battling his hormones for control over his body. Naruto had touched him there and now his nerve endings were on humming with desire. He wanted the blond that was trapped in his embrace with nowhere to go more now than he ever had. Sasuke let out a small growl as he moved his hips forward to rub his already erect member against Naruto, leaning his head down to lick, suck, and bite at the crook of Naruto's neck. 

Naruto let out a small whimper as he felt Sasuke move his hips forward and, to Naruto's surprise, he was moving his hips back to meet Sasuke's. The young blonde arched his back as Sasuke ducked his head to put his lips to the crook of his neck, feeling the older teens lips, teeth and tounge work the skin there. He felt like he was on fire, like his heart would explode. He was already panting heavily and Sasuke had barely done anything. He already felt as if he was losing control, his mind groggy as if he just woke up and his skin burning and tingling. He wanted more. God, how he wanted more. He moaned loudly when he felt Sasuke's fingers on his nipple. 'When did he even move his hand?!' Yup. He was losing control and fast. 

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's skin as the blond moaned shamelessly, stifling a moan of his own. He removed his mouth from the crook of the blond's neck, quickly moving his hand away from Naruto's nipple as well. He heard the younger boy whine, felt him wiggle his hips, and saw him tilt his head more, encouraging the older teen to continue his onslaught on the blond's already purple looking neck. Sasuke just smirked and moved his hands to spin the boy around so they were facing one another. 

Naruto gasped as he was suddenly spun around to face the raven haired teen, looking up into dark lust filled eyes. He knew he should stop this but every inch of him burned from the older teens touch so much he couldn't think straight. He knew that if they did anything Sasuke could, and probably would, walk out of his life...again. 

"Naruto." 

He shook his head lightly and looked down at Sasuke's chest, moving closer to wrap his small arms around Sasuke's waist. He couldn't lose Sasuke again. His head slowly started to clear and he nuzzled his head into Sasuke's chest, tightening his grip. 

"Sasuke, we can't. You'll leave again. I don't want to lose you again." He paused and slowly moved his head to look back up into Sasuke's eyes. "I can't lose you again." The blonde said, pleading. 

Sasuke laughed and wrapped one arm around Naruto and brought his free hand up to cup Naruto's cheek, caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

"Kiss me." The older teen ordered. 

Naruto made a small sad sound in his throat and shook his head 'no'. He had to stay level headed and that was not going to happen if things kept going the way they were. 

"Naruto, kiss me." 

There was something in Sasuke's voice that changed but Naruto couldn't exactly tell what. 

"Sasuke, I...no. You'll leave!" The blond said, fighting back tears as thoughts ran through his head. 'He still hasn't changed. He still doesn't care about me. Love isn't more important to him. I guess I have my answer.' Naruto thought to himself, lowering his head only to have it snap back up to look at Sasuke as the raven haired teen yelled. 

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted, a little pissed off at this point. "How do you know what I'm thinking?! I can't just want to kiss you?" Then Sasuke lowered his voice, speaking calmly and affectionately. "How do you know I was going to take it any further than that? I know we should stop. I wasn't going to take it any further..." He sighed and released Naruto from his grip, turning to grab his shampoo a little hurt. 'He still thinks I'm up to no good...but I haven't tried anything until now. Well, since that last time at least.' He kept thinking to himself as he quickly washed and rinsed his hair. Once he was done with that he quickly washed himself and got out of the shower, wrapping one of the towels from the towel rack around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom as he heard Naruto trying to stop him. 

"Sasuke! Please, wait!" but the raven haired teen had already left. 'Sasuke...' Naruto quickly took a shower, shutting the water off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the last remaining towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist as Sasuke had. He quickly walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where he found Sasuke laying on the bed, on his back with his hands folded behind his head. Naruto suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt for automatically assuming Sasuke wasn't going to stop. He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He sat there and fiddled with his hands, picking at imaginary hang nails trying to think of what to say. 

"It's fine, Naruto." 

His head jerked up and whirled around to look at Sasuke, confused. Naruto had pretty much just accused him of trying to get laid because that's all he wants and now Sasuke is saying 'it's fine'? He moved to fully sit on the bed, crossing his legs as he looked at Sasuke's pale face. 

"S-Sasuke, I...It was just that..." Naruto was having issues talking today. He just felt like he couldn't find the right thing to say no matter how hard he tried. 

"I understand, dobe. After all, I am the village slut. No reason to trust me after years of hurting you and caring about nothing but sex." Sasuke said quietly, pausing to sit up and lightly kiss the blond's, still wet, forehead. "I guess I still have to earn your trust." 

"Wh-What do you mean?" Naruto asked, thrown off by the kiss to his forehead and the last thing Sasuke said. 

He brought his hand up to gently cup Naruto's cheek, looking at the blond boy before him with a small smile."I really do care about you, Naruto. If I didn't would I really still be here?" He said, pausing briefly before continuing. "You are the only one who actually cares about me and wants to be around me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've had this chapter done since before chapter 6 was posted and I've been itching to post it. I wanted to wait a little longer to post it but I can't! I think my writting skills have improved since Chapter 1 and I'm really hoping everyone likes this and reveiws this for me so I know if I'm doing ok. So, please review! Pretty please? *puppy dog face*

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto felt a twinge in his chest, knowing damn well that he was in the wrong. "I love you, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Naruto say the words 'I love you' for what felt like the first time. The blonde had said it before but it never really sank in or hit home like this time. His heart began beating faster and he felt a pit form in his stomach, slowly he moved his hand to the back of Naruto's head pulling the blonde's face closer. "Naruto..." he whispered and quickly pressed his lips to Naruto's smaller ones, moving his other arm to wrap around Naruto's back before quickly laying back.

The action caused Naruto to be forced to lay on top of Sasuke, also causing Naruto to, unknowingly, lose his towel.

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's cheek, wrapping it around Naruto's back with his other arm and tried pulling Naruto as close as possible. The feelings from when they were in the shower quickly overwhelmed Sasuke again and he moaned into the kiss. He moved his tongue to run over Naruto's bottom lip, wanting every last inch of the boy on top of him.

Naruto parted his lips but then quickly sat up, realizing this kiss would turn into more. He also realized it would not be because of Sasuke but himself. How much longer could he actually resist the gorgeous, pale, raven haired teen below him. Naruto blinked a few times in a row in confusion. 'Below?' he thought as he looked down and realized he was in fact on top of Sasuke. Naruto felt a warmth spread across his face and he quickly looked off to the side, noticing a towel on the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Towel?" he unknowingly said out loud. Suddenly it hit him. "Shit!" He yelled as he quickly moved to get off of Sasuke but was once again caught by a pair of arms.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked down at him, the blonde's entire face a light crimson. Sasuke laughed and moved himself and Naruto so that Sasuke was above him in the missionary position.

"Sasuke!" The blonde whined as he quickly started squirming beneath Sasuke, not realizing what he was doing to the teen above him.

"Naruto, s-stop it." he said as he started panting once again feeling the blond rub up against him lightly. He bit his bottom lip and moaned, pressing his hips down onto Naruto's in an attempt to get the blonde to hold still. 'Not a good idea!' He quickly thought as a wave of pleasure crashed through his body, almost making his arms buckle from the intesity of such a simple action.

The blonde cried out in pleasure and arched his back, tossing his head back and to the side. 'That's it.' he thought as he made another small noise. 'I can't do this anymore. I need him.' He thought as he slowly turned his head to look up at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke...I c-can't..." he slowly started rolling his hips trying to get any pleasure out of it he could.

He let out a moan and hung his head. Why did this boy effect him like this? He could feel the warmth of desire spreading through his body like an immense heat wave. 'If he doesn't want this why does he have to torture me like this? It's hard enough for me to resist you while you're fully dressed you know! You're the only one who can do this to me, dobe. My dobe. My beautiful, blonde Naruto.' He looked into big, blue eyes as he spoke, trying to reassure the boy. "Can't what Naruto? I'm not going to do anything. I promise." He whispered, getting ready to move off of the blonde.

"No! No, Sasuke, please?!" Naruto pleaded as he reached up and wrapped both of his arms around the older teen, trying to keep him in place.

'What?' Sasuke thought as he looked into the blue eyes of the boy beneath him, caught off guard for the second time that night. 'He can't mean what I think he does...there's no way!'

"N-Naruto?"

"Please, Sasuke?" The blonde pleaded again.

"Please what?" he asked, honestly not sure if Naruto meant what he thought the blonde did.

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted. "I need...I need...something. No, you. I need you. Please?"

Sasuke groaned and quickly leaned down to kiss the boy beneath him, roughly and impatiently. Sasuke was actually shaking from the overwhelming need building inside of him. He shoved his tongue past Naruto's lips, claiming the boys mouth, quickly pulling back to begin kissing and sucking all over Naruto's chest.

He couldn't help but feel like he was drowning, drowning in a sea of pleasure. He had never felt like this before. So hot, out of control and needy. When Sasuke's mouth left his he let out a small whimper, quickly followed by a gasp as Sasuke worked his wonderful mouth along his chest. "S-Sasuke, more!" he ordered as he arched his back up off the bed. His whole body ached for more of Sasuke's mouth, his hands, everything.

Sasuke continued kissing along Naruto's chest, slowly trailing down to his stomach moving one of his hands to lightly run over the blonde's erect member before wrapping his hand around it. He slowly moved his hand up and down along the younger boys member, earning a low moan from him.

"S-Sasuke..." He moaned and started moving his hips up and down, hoping to get Sasuke to move his hand faster. "P-Please...I want...Fuck!" Naruto yelled as the tip of his member was engulfed in warmth, quickly looking down he saw Sasuke had the tip in his mouth and he was still moving his hand while flicking his tongue over the tip. "oh g-god..." He moaned and laid his head back quickly moving a hand down to tangle itself in black locks, unknowingly moving his hips up and down and pushing down on Sasuke's head.

He made a small satisfied noise at Naruto's reaction and decided to take the boy by surprise again, quickly taking as much of the blonde's member into his mouth as possible. He heard Naruto cry out and felt the hand in his hair clench tightly as the blond's hips shot up. Sasuke then slowly moved his head back so that just the tip was covered once more, gently sucking on it and moving his hand in time with his mouth. Suddenly, the boy beneath him tensed up. 'he's getting close' He thought as he smirked around the blonde's member.

"Ohhh, S-Sasuke...ahhh..." Naruto couldn't control the loud noises coming from him, no matter how hard he tried he still screamed in pleasure. "S-Sasuke! Shit...I-I think...SASUKE!" He yelled and quickly arched his back as far as it would go, frozen like that as he came in Sasuke's mouth.

He slowed his hand as Naruto started to lay back down on the bed, swallowing what was in his mouth and giving a few more sucks before moving up to lay beside Naruto, who was shaking and panting so much Sasuke thought the boy was going to hyperventilate. "You ok?" he asked as he moved an arm under Naruto's head, pulling the boy close to him.

"Y-Ye-ah...mmm." He replied as he rolled onto his side to face Sasuke draping his arm over the older teens waist and his leg over the other's leg as well. He suddenly began blushing as his arm brushed against Sasuke's, extremely erect, member through the towel. "Wh-What about you?"

"I'm fine. Besides, don't I have something to prove to you?" He asked with a smile as he looked over at the boy who was using his shoulder as a pillow. He craned his neck to kiss the top of Naruto's head, grabbing the towel from around his waist and throwing it on the floor. He maneuvered his feet around to get the big, thick blanket up to where he could reach it with his free hand, covering both himself and Naruto. Sasuke let out a small laugh as he asked "You do realize we just spent most of the day in the shower and in bed?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied, suddenly realizing that Sasuke was right and that it was, in fact, night time outside as he looked through one of his bedroom windows. "Crazy. I blame you."

"Hah! Me? How do you figure it's my fault?"

Naruto ignored the question and asked one of his own. "What did you mean when you said you have something to prove to me?" He asked shyly, repeatedly drawing an invisible circle on Sasuke's stomach with his pointer finger.

"Hm? Oh. Well, remember how you asked what was more important to me, love or sex?" The raven haired teen asked softly, moving the arm behind Naruto to run his hand through the younger boys hair softly. "Well," Sasuke continued, not waiting for Naruto to answer. "I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure if I love you..."

With that, Naruto's heart dropped and he froze, pointer finger mid circle on Sasuke's stomache. 'Why? Why are you doing this to me? Do you get some sick satisfaction out of toying with my emotions?...Sasuke...' He closed his eyes, feeling tears well up in them.

"I do care about you. I don't want to say 'I love you' if I'm not absolutly posotive." He finished, rolling onto his side to face Naruto and wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions, dobe." As he said that he felt Naruto jump slightly. Apparently the blonde had thought he was completely oblivious to him. "I pay more attention to you than you think, Naruto. Anyway, I hope that is a good enough answer for you." He said before ducking his head slightly to kiss the blonde's forehead.

Naruto smiled widely, unable to contain the happiness bursting inside of him. 'At least he admitted he cares about me...not to mention not trying to force himself on me like all the other times.' He felt the hot tears run down his face as he kept thinking about how much the older teen had progressed. He nuzzled his face against Sasuke's chest, giving a small satisfied hum before replying. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and tightened his hold on the blonde, reasting his chin atop the boys head. "You want to go out and do something tomorrow?" He asked quietly, eyes feeling heavy as he suddenly became tired.

"Like what, Sasuke?" The blonde replied, also starting to feel the need to sleep.

"I don't know. Dinner and a movie? Or is that to cliché?" He asked with a small laugh. He had never been on a date and never wanted to until now, wanting to spend as much time with Naruto as possible. 'This boy...my boyfriend.' He thought lovingly and smiled as he sighed, completely happy.

Naruto laughed and shook his head 'no'. "That's not to cliché. Sounds pretty perfect." Naruto smiled as well. "I love you, Sasuke." He said before nodding off.

His heart and smile dropped. He hated hearing Naruto say that to him but at the same time liked it. 'I wish...' He sighed. 'You deserve better than me. The village slut...Why would you want me?' He thought and dediced to stop racking his brain for answers, slowly falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't want to give anything away but there is a warning in effect for this chapter. Rape. Don't read this chapter if you don't like it. ^_^; Enjoy and remember, please review!

The early morning light started to shine through one of the bedroom windows, of course the one that just so happened to be across from the bed. Sasuke groaned as the sun shinned through the window directly setting on his closed eyes. 'Should've closed the damn blinds.' He thought, angry from being woke up in his least favourite way. Sasuke rolled over, facing away from the annoying and blinding light. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the brightening light, realizing that he woke up in Naruto's bed alone once again. "What the...?" He said aloud and flung the covers off him, slowly moving off the bed. "Shit." He said once he realized that no one threw his clothes in the dryer last night. "Oh well." He walked around the bed and picked up his discarded towel from his shower last night, wrapping it around his waist once again. He made his way out of Naruto's bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where he figured Naruto would be. Instead he was greeted by his clean, folded up clothes and a note. "Hm. He really should have been a girl." He laughed and grabbed his clothes off the counter, quickly getting dressed before grabbing the note.

Sasuke,

I just went into town to get groceries. While I'm gone you should probably run back to your place and grab some more clothes if you are planning on staying at my place again. Even if you aren't planning on staying again you probably still should. Just in case. I love you.

Naruto.

He shook his head as he finished reading the note. "Yup. Should've been a girl." He laughed but knew Naruto actually made a good point. So, he walked over to the door and threw on his shoes, walking out the door with a very uncharacteristic smile on his face. Everything seemed perfect. How could things turn for the worse? There was no way.

Sasuke was then suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the woods just far enough to be out of view of other people walking through town. Just as suddenly as he was grabbed he was released, quickly whirling around. "What the hell?!" He yelled as he saw the teen who grabbed him. "What's the big idea?"

"You busy?" The green eyed boy asked, ignoring Sasuke's questions.

"What the fuck, Gaara?" He asked, ignoring his question.

"Well, everyone has been wondering where you've been. Usually you walk the streets day in and day out looking for your 'fix'. Take a sudden change of heart?" He chuckled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to glare at the green eyed boy. "What does it matter? So what if I've stopped sleeping around." Sasuke was taken by surprise when a laugh erupted from the boy infront of him. "What?!" He demanded, getting irritated.

"Please. Sleeping around is putting it lightly." A smirk graced the green eyed boys lips before he said "So, I heard you went for uke with Hyuuga."

'That's it.' He thought as his temper boiled, spinning around and walking back towards the town.

"I don't think so." He said quickly, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder to spin him back around and grabbing the raven haired teen by his throat. He pushed Sasuke up against the nearest tree and lifted him up off the ground just enough so his feet weren't touching. "Why so mad, Uchiha? Can't handle what you really are? The dirtiest little whore around." He spat. "No matter what you think, that's all you'll be to anyone and nothing will change that. You are run by your hormones, Uchiha. You need sex." He said, running his free hand down along Sasuke's body, pausing briefly as his hand reached the hem of Sasuke's shorts.

"Wh-What are...you d-doing?!" Sasuke choked out, his hands over Gaara's trying to pry the boys hand away from around his neck.

"Proving my point." Gaara said, moving his hand to undo the button of the raven haired teens shorts then moving to the zipper. He quickly shoved his hand down Sasuke's boxers to take hold of his member.

Sasuke felt completely humiliated as his member quickly became hard. 'Maybe he's right.' He thought, saddened by how his body reacted to Gaara's hand. He suddenly gasped as Gaara tightened his grip on his member and began moving his hand back and forth over him. Before long he was panting and completely aroused, making small noises of pleasure. Suddenly Gaara's hand disappeared from around his neck and he let out a few coughs only to gasp harshly as Gaara took his member into his mouth, quickly moving. Sasuke moaned and pushed his hips forward. 'Why...things were going so well. Why are you ruining them?!' He mentally shouted at himself as he let Gaara suck on his member. He could feel a firmiliar warmth start to build up in his stomach and he knew he was getting close. 'I can't...I can't...' Sasuke sighed in relief as Gaara then pulled back and let Sasuke's member fall from his mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet you little whore." He said with a smirk as he stood up and quickly pushed Sasuke to the ground face down, taking his pants and boxers off immediately after. He lowered himself to his knees and grabbed Sasuke's hips, pulling them up off the ground and lowering Sasuke's shorts a little more and then positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what Gaara was about to do, pushing his torso up off the ground with his arms so he was on his hands and knees, seeing as how Gaara already lifted him onto his knees, starting to move himself away. "Don't you dare you son of a-" he was cut off as a scream ripped from his mouth as pain washed over him. "FUCK!" He tensed as Gaara quickly and roughly pushed into him.

"You like it, don't you Uchiha?" He asked as he moved his hips back and forth, moving himself inside Sasuke. He pushed forward hard and quick, hoping to get some reaction out the raven haired teen infront of him.

Sasuke suddenly moaned loudly, making small noises of pleasure as Gaara found his prostate. 'Stop...You have to stop. You know you can get away from him! Why are you just taking it!? Goddamn slut!' he mentally shouted at himself as tears quickly overflowed his eyes. "Naruto..." He whispered. "Shit!" He grit his teeth together as Gaara started thrusting harder in to him and let his upper body fall to the ground, tears still pouring out of his eyes. "Naruto.." he whispered again, flinching as felt Gaara cum inside him. Thankfully the teen pulled out quickly and got dressed. Sasuke wasn't lucky enough for Gaara to just leave right after though.

Once dressed, Gaara walked around to kneel by Sasuke's face. He reached a hand down and grabbed a hand full of the black hair atop Sasuke's head, yanking his face up off the ground to look at him. "You're crying?" he couldn't help but laugh. "Why? You know you loved it. Apparently you haven't changed at all. You're still everyone's sex bitch." he said and released Sasuke's hair, walking away.

"Naruto..." He said once more as he sat up, pulling his shorts and boxers up before hand. He moved to lean against the tree Gaara had him pinned to not long ago, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He lowered his head to rest on his knees, still crying. 'You are a sick, twisted, mother fucker!' he started mentally shouting at himself once again. 'Why?! Why in the hell did you just LET him do that!?' Sasuke's head snapped up quickly before saying, "You just fucked up your relationship with Naruto..." he moved to lay in a ball on the hard ground, crying the most he had in his life. "My first relationship with a guy, a guy I like no less, and I fucked it up." he said as he heard thunder in the distance.

Naruto returned home, saw Sasuke's clothes were gone and assumed he was still out getting his extra clothes from his house. He smiled as he thought about their conversation last night, putting away the groceries he had just returned with. Hours later Naruto sat at the kitchen table watching the clock, biting his bottom lip he finally looked away and jumped as a loud crack of thunder and lightning rang through the sky. 'Sasuke, where are you?' he thought as he began to worry. 'He's probably just gonna stay at his place tonight with this storm...but...our...date?' he sighed, still not feeling reassured. He got up off the chair and quickly grabbed his phone, dialed a very firmiliar number and put it up to his ear. He listened as it rang once and someone answered. "You always answer on the first ring." Naruto said, letting out a chuckle.

"Hey! Good friends are there for their friends...and to do that you have to answer on the first ring!" The brunette shouted, defending himself with a huff.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Alright, Kiba, calm yourself." Naruto paused and sighed. "Have you by any chance seen Sasuke today?"

"Sasuke? Uh, no. Why? Something wrong Naruto?" he asked, already grabbing his coat and slipping his shoes on.

"Well, no. I mean..." he sighed and hung his head, walking to the living room to plop down on the couch. "I don't know. I went out earlier to get groceries and I left a note for Sasuke, telling him to go get some extra clothes just in case he keeps staying here and when I got back he wasn't here. I just figured he was still out getting his clothes but I got home hours ago. I'm worried." he finished as he laid his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I'll be over. Give me like ten minutes and I should be there." He said without hesitation.

"Oh, no, Kiba! I couldn't possibly ask you to come over with how nasty it is out. Thank you though." he said with a small smile, Sasuke's well being still on his mind.

"You didn't ask. I told you I'm coming over. See you in ten."

And with that, the line went dead. Naruto shook his head and hung up as well. "Love that guy." he said with a laugh. Sure enough, ten minutes later there was a knock at his door and he got up off his couch to let his brunette friend in. He opened the door with a small, fake, smile. "Hey, Kiba."

The brunette rushed in out of the rain. "Hey." He replied quickly, taking his coat off and shaking from head to toe like a wet dog. He shivered and turned to hang up his coat before grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him back over to the couch. They both sat and Kiba was fiddling with his hands, not wanting to ask the question that had came to him on his way over but knowing he needed to. "Um, Naruto, I know you don't want to hear this but...did you ever think Sasuke went back to...well, ya know?"

"No." He answered calmly. "You didn't see how he's been acting lately. He even asked me to go on a date tonight. He sounded sincere when he asked too. Something's wrong, Kiba. I can feel it." He said as he looked over at his best friend, tears forming in his light blue eyes.

Kiba sighed and shrugged his shoulders with a slight shake of his head. "Alright. I'll walk around town and see if I can find him for you." He said as he slapped his hands to his knees, standing up and walking over by the front door to grab his coat.

"Wait!" Naruto said quickly, getting up and running up the stairs to his bedroom. He ran to his closet and grabbed two ponchos and two pairs of boots. 'Good thing Kiba wears the same size shoe as me.' He thought as he ran out of his bedroom and back down the stairs to the front door. "Here. I'm not just going to sit here while you search for MY boyfriend in this weather." Naruto paused, realizing that was the first time he had actually called Sasuke his boyfriend. He bit his lip as the urge to cry hit him again, quickly handing Kiba one of the ponchos and a pair of boots.

"Your...boyfriend?" He asked as he took the poncho and boots, putting his coat on and then the poncho over his coat.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you." He said quietly, grabbing his coat off the rack and doing the same as Kiba. "I wanted to see if maybe if he was in a relationship it would change his outlook." he said and slipped on his pair of boots, watching Kiba do the same.

Soon they were out in the pouring rain, trying to shout over the sound of rain, thunder and occasional cracks of lightning. They had walked all through town, stopping at friends houses along the way and asking if they had seen Sasuke that day. They stopped at Shikamaru's and he said he hadn't seen Sasuke in days.

"Troublesome. He's pretty much had the town in an uproar lately. He's who everyone goes to when..." Shikamaru's voice trailed off, seeing the usually overly happy blond frown and lower his head. "Shit. Naruto, I'm sorry." he said, sighing as he realized there was something between him and Sasuke. "Look, let me get my coat and I'll help you."

Naruto shook his head and looked up at Shikamaru. "Thanks but, no thanks. I know you." he said with a small laugh. "How troublesome. Damn troublesome Uchiha." he said, mimicking Shikamaru. "I know this isn't your thing, thank you though." He said and walked away.

Kiba smiled at the other brunette teen with a small shrug and said "at least you offered." He turned and ran to catch up with Naruto. "Hey. Look, Shikamaru didn't mean anything by it."

"I know. He didn't know. Surprising seeing as how smart he is."

They then returned their focus on finding Sasuke, walking through the town once more. "Naruto." Kiba said, wanting to get the boys attention but the blond just kept walking with his head down. "Naruto." he said a little louder but, yet again, nothing. He sighed and reached a hang out to grab Naruto's shoulder. "Hey." He said delicately, in light of the situation. "Maybe we should just go back to your place."

"You go. I can't just do nothing, Kiba." He said, without a trace of emotion and shook Kiba's hand from his shoulder.

'Kit.'

'Not now, Kyuubi.'

'Fine. You must not want to find Sasuke then.'

'What do you mean?' He mentally growled, irritated.

'In the woods Kit. To your right.'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'How do you know?!'

'As you have told me many times, don't underestimate me.' With that the dark voice receded and Naruto took off towards the woods, barely hearing Kiba yelling "Naruto! What the...hey! Wait!"

He got a few feet into the woods and stopped, looking into complete darkness. 'There's no way I'm going to find him. Why didn't I bring a damn flashlight!?' he thought when suddenly the sky lit up with a bolt of lightning and something white caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to look but the light had faded to fast for him to see what it was, slowly he started walking in the direction he had turned hoping he could find out what it was. Suddenly he tripped over something and fell onto the hard ground. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he felt a sharp pain in the palm of his hand. He moved to sit up and looked over where he had tripped, hoping to be able to make out what he had tripped over. Another bolt of lightning cracked through the sky and Naruto gasped, seeing it was Sasuke he had tripped over. The older teen was curled up in a ball and completely soaked, dirt clinging to him and his clothes. Naruto quickly scooted over to the raven haired teen, ignoring the pain in his hand and grabbing Sasuke to hold him tightly. "Sasuke?! Hey! Can you hear me?" He yelled, lightly shaking the raven haired teen in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke groaned as he faintly heard someone shouting his name. 'What the...?' He thought as he began shaking. No, someone was shaking him. He couldn't feel anything, his body numb from being out in the cold and rain. He tried to move but found that his body wasn't responding. It felt like he had lost consciousness. How long had he been outside? He groaned again as he heard the same voice that was just shouting his name shouting for Kiba. 'Kiba? It must be...' His thought trailed off as he forced his eyes to open, only able to keep them open half way. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed it was dark out. 'Has it really been that long...?' He thought weakly, jumping slightly as a bolt of lightning lit up his surroundings, noticing his vision was blurry. He also noticed a spot of blond hair, smiling the best he could as he stared up at the blond who could only be Naruto. 'I be dreaming...not even Naruto would be stupid enough to come out in this weather.' He sighed and tried to focus his vision the best he could, his smile getting bigger as the younger teens face came into focus. "Naruto..." He said quietly but the blond must have heard him because he suddenly tightened his grip around Sasuke.

"Oh my god! Sasuke, you're awake! Are you ok?!" Naruto quickly asked, worry laced in every word. "Kiba!" He shouted for the brunette again after watching Sasuke's eyes close, jumping in surprise when he suddenly appeared beside him.

"Sorry. It's a little dark." He said in a smart ass tone. "Should've brought a fla-" Kiba stopped talking as he saw Sasuke wrapped in Naruto's arms. "Jesus. What the hell happened Sasuke?" He yelled and when no response came he reached down to feel Sasuke's head. "He's burning up. Naruto, we have to get him to the hospital." he said quickly as he took his poncho and coat off, moving to wrap Sasuke in them.

Naruto stared in disbelief at how Kiba was acting towards Sasuke, shaking his head slightly returning his focus back on Sasuke. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do thankfully Kiba was there taking the reigns on the situation.

"Naruto," Kiba started, standing up and turning away from his younger friend. "pick him up and put him on my on back. I'll carry him." He finished.

"Kiba..." He said quietly, quickly moving one of his arms under Sasuke's knees, seeing as how one was already wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, and picked him up, trying not to jostle him too much. Once he was standing, he turned and gently placed Sasuke on Kiba's back.

"Alright. Let's go, Naruto." he said and quickly began heading out of the woods and towards the hospital, Naruto following right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke groaned loudly and stirred, slowly opening his eyes looking around seeing nothing but white. Sasuke slowly rolled onto his side and gasped as he saw a mop of blond hair, hearing a small snore he smiled. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Naruto's head, playing with his hair lightly making sure not to wake the blond. He stopped and looked around, noticing he was in a hospital room. "Hospital? What the hell hap-" He stopped as the memories came flooding back. 'Shit' He thought as he moved to look at the blond's sleeping face. 'I'm so sorry, Naruto. I...' His thoughts were cut off as the door to his room flung open and a busty woman walked in. "Ever heard of knocking?" he rudely asked as he sat up.

The middle aged blond laughed and shook her head. "Well, I can see you're feeling better." She replied in the same rude tone her patient had given her.

"Hn. How long until I'm released, Tsunade?"

She laughed again and replied, "Keep giving my that attitude, Uchiha, and it will be a cold day in hell before I even think about releasing you. Now, I need to ask you a few questions but..." she glanced over at Naruto, who still had his head resting on Sasuke's bed sound asleep looking extremely uncomfortable sitting in the wooden chair he had moved over to Sasuke's bed side. She sighed and looked back at Sasuke, finishing. "But you might tell me truth if he's not around."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and then looked back at her, a confused expression gracing his pale face. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and moved to the side of Sasuke's bed that Naruto wasn't at, leaning down to talk quietly in case Naruto woke up. "There were traces of semen in your rectum, Sasuke."

"Excuse me?!" He shouted, leaning away from Tsunade and looking at her in shock. Sasuke unintentionally woke the sleeping blond by accidentally elbowing him in the head as he moved away from Tsunade.

"Ow! Shit!" He yelled, sitting up quickly as he grabbed his head and began rubbing vigorously. "What's the big idea, Teme?! Elbow me in the fucking he-" He stopped as he realized Sasuke was awake, tears welling up in his ice blue eyes. "Sasuke, you're awake." he said, not even noticing that Tsunade was in the room. He quickly stood up from his chair and practically jumped on the older teen, wrapping his arms around him tightly while burying his face in Sasuke's neck. "You're ok!" He shouted as the tears that were forming in his eyes slowly made their way down his cheeks.

Sasuke winced but didn't say anything or even do anything for that matter. He didn't wrap his arms around Naruto, he didn't kiss the boy who was so happy to see he was ok, he didn't even look at him directly. Naruto either didn't notice or didn't care because he didn't say anything about Sasuke's odd behaviour.

Tsunade cleared her throat, catching Naruto's attention. "Naruto, would you mind leaving for a bit so I can ask Sasuke some medical questions, please? Hospital policy and all."

"oh, sure!" He said and pulled away from Sasuke, smiling as he gave the raven haired teen a light kiss to his forehead before leaving.

"Now, Sasuke, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sasuke made a small noise in his throat and looked out the window across from his bed. "Are you going to tell me how you found 'traces of semen in my rectum'?" He said in a mocking tone.

Tsunade sighed and moved around to the side of the bed Naruto had his chair, sitting on it and draping her right leg over her left knee. "Look, when someone is brought in after being found the way you were, we automatically do a rape kit. That's how I knew."

"Speaking of, how did I get here anyway?" He said looking away from the window to Tsunade.

"One question at a time. You ask one, I answer, I ask one, you answer. So, do you remember what happened to you last night?"

Sasuke cringed as Gaara fucking him ran through his mind and how he actually enjoyed it. 'That's not rape. If I enjoyed it, it isn't rape...right?' He sighed and looked down at his lap where his hands were currently folded into one another.

"Sasuke," Tsunade started, quietly. "I can't tell anyone else what you tell me. Doctor patient confidentiality. I could get into serious trouble if I did. So, please, tell me what happened."

He sighed and tried fighting back tears as he slowly told Tsunade the events that occurred the night before. The response he got was nothing. Just silence. He expected her to say something but then again, who would believe the village slut would be taken advantage of. "Look," he started, breaking the silence after what seemed like forever. "I understand if you don't believe me. You know, with my reputation and all."

"No, no!" She said quickly. "It's not that. I just find it a little hard to believe how easily you told me every detail. I mean, even about how you think Naruto is going to hate you and how you don't want to lose him but you feel you messed everything up because you think you enjoyed it." She paused and smiled softly at the young Uchiha. "Look, just because your body reacted to it doesn't mean it wasn't rape. Our bodies react to it even if we don't like it. Just talk to Naruto. I'm sure he will understand."

"Hn. Are you going to tell me how I got here?"

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto and Kiba found you. They brought you here right after." She said, standing and leaving the room.

Sasuje's eyes widened. "So, it wasn't a dream..."

A few days later Sasuke was released from the hospital. Thankfully Naruto wans't there today. The whole time he was in the hospital the blond came and sat by his bed while all Sasuke could think of was of that horrible night. Sasuke sighed as he walked up to his house, pulling out his keys and sliding his front door key into the knob. He unlocked the door and made his way inside, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, not caring where they went and walked into his living room. He laid down on his couch after lighting the fireplace across from it and closed his eyes. As soon as he shut his eyes he heard a knock at his door. He opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at the wooden door. "Go away!" He yelled.

"Sasuke, it's me! Let me in!"

His heart dropped as he heard the very firmiliar and beautiful voice come from the other side of the door. 'Naruto...' he got up with a sigh and walked over to his front door, flinging it open.

"Hey! I went to the hospital but the lady at the front desk said you'd been released. How are you feeling?" He asked, his usual smile gracing his lips.

"Go away." He said, his tone flat and emotionless.

His eyes widened and he took a small step back. "Sasuke?"

"Go. I don't want to see you anymore!" He shouted, hoping it would get the point across and started to shut the door. Suddenly the door stopped moving. Sasuke peered around it to see Naruto with his hand against the door and his head hung low. "Naruto, move your hand." He said and tried pushing the door shut again. Then the door flung open and he was thrown onto the floor from the force, looking up he saw looking up he saw Naruto standing above him.

"No. Not this time, Sasuke. You can't just throw me out of your life without any reason at all!" He said as he slammed the door shut, falling to his knees next to Sasuke as he began to cry looking down at the floor. "Why?" He asked quietly, whimpering as he felt a pain in his chest.

"N-Naruto..." he stuttered, sitting up but not daring to look at the blond as he continued. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"But you told me that you cared about me!" he shouted, snapping his head up to look at Sasuke. "Were you lying?! What was I to you then?! If you can get rid of me so easily, I must not have meant much to you!"

Sasuke's heart was breaking but he knew Naruto deserved better and, no matter how much it hurt him, he had to make Naruto hate him. "You're right." Sasuke replied coldly. "You were fun for a while but you got boring." He laughed and said, "Love. Hah! Who cares about that! I was hoping if I gave you a little bit of time you'd finally let me fuck that sweet body of yours. Love is meaningless, Naruto. Deal with it." He said and stood up, walking over to his front door once again. He slowly opened it and looked at the blond who was falling to pieces on his hardwood floor. 'I am so sorry...maybe now you can finally move on and find someone who isn't a work in progress.' He thought sadly as he tried to fight back tears for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past few days. "Now, get out." He said sternly, watching Naruto slowly stand up and make his way over to him. The blond stopped in front of him and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's heart shattered. The look in Naruto's eyes was pure hatred and there wasn't a trace of any emotion portrayed on his face even though tears ran from the corners of each of his eyes. 'I guess I did it then...I'm s-' His thoughts were suddenly cut off as Naruto's left fist connected with the right side of his face, catching him right along the jaw. His ears began ringing and he gently cupped where Naruto just punched him, looking up to se. the blond running away. He opened his mouth and closed it, repeating the action a few times. 'That's gonna leave a mark. I deserve it though.' he thought as he closed the door and locked it, walking to the bathroom to examine his throbbing jaw and face.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to Kiba's house, not caring that everyone he passed stared after him. Once he got to Kiba's he didn't bother knocking, walking right through the front door he collapsed as he shut it behind him. His legs, chest and eyes burned as he sat on the floor. He was pulled into a pair of comforting arms and he looked up to see Kiba's worried face.

"S-Sas-Sas..." He couldn't even bring himself to say the raven haired teens name. "TEME! That bastard!" He shouted as he clung to Kiba, lowering his head to cry in to his best friends chest, feeling the pair of arms around him tighten their grip.

"Not trying to sound mean or cocky but I figured." He said and sighed as he hugged the blond close to him. 'I'm done playing nice, Uchiha.' He thought, glaring at a wall as he thought the raven haired teens last name. "Tell me what happened, Naruto."

After three break downs, massive amounts of stuttering and swear words Naruto finally finished telling Kiba what had taken place at Sasuke's house. "In the end, I still didn't mean anything to him." Naruto sobbed.

Kiba couldn't help the growl that escaped his mouth as he stood up, picking Naruto up bridal style. He carried him upstairs and to his bedroom, laying Naruto down on his bed.

"K-Kiba?" He asked quietly as the brunette covered him up.

"I'll be back Naruto. You sleep. You're worn out." He said with a small smile, ruffling the blond locks on top of Naruto's head gently before leaving the bedroom and his house.

"He better have a really fucking good explanation for this." He said quietly as walked up to Sasuke's house. He gave one short laugh before kicking down the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke had passed out on his couch, trying to forget the recent events when he was suddenly woke up by a loud crash. "What the hell!?" He shouted as he quickly got up off the couch. "Kiba?! What the fuck!? Why did yo-" He was once again cut off by a punch to the face, knocking him to the floor this time.

"What is your problem, asshole?!" Kiba shouted down at Sasuke, fists clenched at his side ready to hit Sasuke again if need be.

"I was about to ask you the same damn thing!" Sasuke shouted back, slowly getting up off the floor never taking his eyes off the brunette in case he threw another punch.

"You know damn well what my problem is! I told you if Naruto came crying to me again, I'd kill you didn't I? I meant it, Uchiha! So, unless you have some really good excuse or breaking his heart I intend to follow through with my threat!" He yelled as he glared at Sasuke, his blood boiling from how angry he was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have no idea what is going on! So, stop assuming I'm a heartless jackass!" Sasuke shouted, holding his arms out in front of him defensively.

A loud laugh escaped Kiba's mouth and he shook his head. "Assuming? That's how you portray yourself! How many times have you hurt him when all he's ever done is care about you?! How does that not make you a heartless jackass?"

"This time is different!" He yelled, starting to get pissed at the brunette. "Like I said, you have no idea what the situation is this time!"

"Oh, really? Well then, enlighten me." He said, calmly waiting for same lame attempt at an excuse.

"Naruto deserves someone better than me. I had to hurt him in order for him to get over me and find someone who isn't..." he paused and sighed, lowing his head. "who isn't going to hurt him..." he finished quietly, flopping on the couch and starring at the fireplace in front of him. "I didn't want to..." He swallowed had, not quite sure if he was ready to tell Kiba or not but he was going to anyway. " but I had sex with Gaara...that night you guys took me to he hospital."

Kiba's eyes widened and he moved to sit down on the opposite end of the couch as Sasuke. "You mean...you were..." Kiba couldn't bring himself to say it. His temper receded and he actually started feeling bad for Sasuke. 'I might not like the guy but nobody deserves to go through that.'

"Yeah. I guess I was technically raped. I don't know." He said as he brought his hands up to rub over his face as if that would get rid of the memories that flooded his mind in that instant. "He actually had me up against a tree, off the ground no less, by my throat..."

"Sasuke, you don't have to tell me any details. What did you mean when you said you guess you were technically raped? Rape is rape." He said with difficulty.

Sasuke smiled sadly and once again fought back tears. "My body...reacted to him though. Fuck, I even came. I could've got away...but I just took it."

"So, what you're trying to say is that you think you cheated on Naruto and that since you did you don't deserve to be with him?" Kiba asked quietly, trying to handle this delicate situation correctly.

"Yeah."

"Jesus. Why didn't you just talk to him?! You know how heart broken he is after what you said to him?! You were raped Sasuke. It doesn't matter if your body reacted to him or not. If you told him 'no', even once, it's rape. Or are you using that as some sick excuse so you don't get close to Naruto?"

Sasuke quickly looked up and over at Kiba, glaring. "Do you really think that low of me?! No one believes the 'village slut' has any feelings! Well, I'm fucking telling you I do! I love Naruto and I only want what's best for him! Sorry if I don't believe that I am what's best for him!" he shouted, still glaring until he realized what he had just said. His and Kiba's eyes widened slowly at the realization that Sasuke had just admitted that he loves Naruto. "I...I love him...I love Naruto." He said, shaking as he started crying.

Kiba smiled and moved over to Sasuke, draping an arm over his shoulders. "I have to admit, Sasuke, that's a damn good excuse." He shook his head as his smile got bigger. 'Naruto always has a way of changing people for the better or bringing out the best in them.' He sighed and patted Sasuke on the back. "Come on. Let's go get your boyfriend back." he said as he stood and headed towards the door, looking over his shoulder as he stopped. "You coming?"

"I'm not going to get him back." He said, slowly composing himself. "You didn't see the look he gave me before he left. He punched me for christ sake!"

"And you didn't hear the want in his voice when he was talking to me. Trust me. He still loves you."

With that Sasuke got up and followed Kiba out of his house, mumbling about the broken down door.

A/N: Is the suspense killing you yet? Who thinks some SasuxNaru lemon is long over due? I do. Lol. Sorry about that but I have to make sure it's perfect. You will probably appreciate it more since you have to wait for it. Also, the next chapter should be the end! T.T This is my baby! I'm not ready for it to end yet! I know, I know. I'm lame. Lol. It's my first fic, what do you expect?! Honestly, I wish my first five chapters were like these last couple. I feel kind of ashamed for posting those five in such a raw form. Please forgive me.


End file.
